Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes
by Redemerald6
Summary: Static and Gear end up in Danville when two ten year old boys get taken from their backyard one summer day. Static's pov. ch. 3 is up. Finally, done. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes.

I don't own static shock or Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 1: Normal day turned strange.

Gear and I were on patrol when I noticed something odd. "Yo, Gear, is that the batwing?" I asked pointing. Gear squinted at the horizon "I think so, but, why is Batman here? You don't think the watch tower is out of juice again, do you?" a shiver ran down my back at the thought of even going near that place again. Last time I almost lost Gear. "I hope not, I still have nightmares about last time." The batwing landed and we flew to it. Sure enough, Batman got out and waited for us to land "Hey, Batman, what's up?" an other voice came from the jet "Does there have to be something up for us to come to Dakota?" Robin got out with a big grin on his face "Robin, good to see you man." I walked up and shook his hand "The feeling is mutual. Sadly, I wish we could say we're here for a visit." my smile disappeared "So, there is something up. If it's the watch tower again you can forget it. I almost lost my best friend last time I won't go through that again." I said grimly Gear nodded "Same here." Batman walked up "It's not the watch tower. This is a bit more important and more dangerous if not resolved." my heart froze "More dangerous then if the watch tower crashing on earth?" Batman nodded "Yes," he brought out a folder "Three days ago two boys were taken from their back yard." I was shocked, that was it? "How is two kidnapped boys worse then..." Robin interrupted "Read the file. It has everything the boys did this summer. It should answer your question." I took the folder and read.

What these two did on a daily basis was more then the top adult scientists ever even dreamed of doing and they were only ten years old. "Gear, take a look at this." Gear came over curious. He read "Whoa, did they misread their ages or something? A roller coaster, a beach, A FLYING CAR! These kids are amazing." Robin nodded grimly "Too, amazing, the wrong people started to take notice in their intelligence and wanted it for themselves." I noticed something odd about the file "Hey, it doesn't say their names." Batman nodded "The commissioner forgot to add that but it was fairly easy to find. Their names are Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, they're step brothers and very, very close. I pulled out a picture of the two boys sitting under a tree. Robin walked over "That," he pointed to the boy with red hair "is Phineas and that," he pointed to the boy with green hair "is Ferb." Gear took a closer look at the picture "What is that?" He pointed to a platypus I hadn't noticed before. "That is their pet platypus. I think his name was Perry." said Robin. I looked up at Batman "You mind if we keep this?" I asked "I don't see why not. Just try not to lose it. It's all their older sister has left of them for now." If that doesn't pull your heart strings I don't know what will.

The next thing I knew I was home packing for a little trip. Sharron wouldn't leave me in peace "So, tell me one more time, why are you going to Canville?" I rolled my eyes "I told you, Sharron, it's Danville, and the Wayne company sent me and Ricchie an invite to stay there for a week. Ya know, like a cultural field trip only during the summer." I rubbed the back of my neck. It was getting harder and harder to lie to her, but, if I didn't I would put my family in danger. I closed my case as a horn from down stairs. I looked out my window to see a limo waiting. "Alright, I'm off." suddenly Sharron grabbed me into a tight hug "Be careful, baby brother." she whispered making me wonder if she knew more then she let on. "Sharron, it's just a couple of days tops. What could happen?" and with that I was out the door. Before, I left hearing range I heard Sharron "So much could happen. Just be careful,... Static." I almost stopped and looked back, but, I knew that would only confirm her fear. So I just kept walking. I was stopped at the front door by Pops "Watch your step out there, son, and try to stay out of trouble." he said giving me a hug goodbye. Once in the car I turned for one last look at the house. I had a feeling I wouldn't see it for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes.

Chapter 2: The Flynn-Fletcher house.

After a short flight and a long drive Ricchie and I got to our hotel. Once in the room we changed into our costumes and decided to check out the boys house. The flight was very peaceful, strangely peaceful. I guess that's what happens when you're use to being attack by meta-humans all the time. Gear and I landed in the back yard. I looked behind me and saw the tree from the photo minus the boys and platypus. That is until said platypus came outside looking at us with curiosity. "Hey, little guy, I'm Static and this is my partner Gear. We're here to help find your boys." Perry made a weird chattering noise and turned to the door and started to scratch it. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M COMING." answered and angry voice. A teenager with long red hair and a red dress came out, she looked at us and her eyes got wide. "You're Static and Gear! What are you doing in Danville?" I smiled it was nice to know we were world famous. "We're here to help you find your brothers." I said, at this, she broke down into tears "Finally, someone who cares what happened to them." she sobbed I walked forward cautiously "What do you mean?" asked Gear. The girl wiped her eyes "After they disappeared everyone, but our family and their closest friends, gave up looking for them. No one would help us. That is until a man named Bruce Wayne came to Danville. He had heard of my brothers and wanted to help. He said he would put his best on the case. I never thought he would send the boys favorite heroes. Phineas and Ferb idolize you two." that only made me want to find them even more.

"My name is Candace. I'm the boy's older sister. Please come inside." she opened the door and we went in. Moments after we were settled in the living room the parents came down. The mom, Linda, reacted about the same as Candace did when she heard that we were helping look, only she tackled us in a hug and thanked us a thousand times. The dad, Lawrence, had to pull her off of us. "You have no idea how much this means to us." said Linda "Actually, I think we got a pretty good idea." said Gear rubbing his soar ribs.

Gear was talking to the parents while I took a look around the house. I noticed Perry heading outside and followed him. I had a feeling the boys would want to see their pet when they got home. Once outside Perry started acting strange. He looked around as though making sure the area was clear. I hid and watched him, imagine my shock when he stood on his hind feet and put on a hat. He pressed a button on the side of his collar "I know you're there. Come on out." I was stunned, I shook my head. Did that platypus just stand up and _talk_? I stepped out and sure enough Perry stood there looking serious. "How did... Why are... Huh?" okay I know not the smartest thing to say but what do you say to a talking platypus? 'Good 'ay mate?' "I am agent P of the OWCA, and I have a request for you while you search for my boys." I raised an eyebrow "And that is?" I asked he looked at the ground "Take me with you while you search." okay, about now I normally would be making sure this wasn't one of Gears tricks. But, Perry's face was so full of worry and fear I could help but trust him. Beside, since when do talking animals ever hurt anyone.

Perry and I walked back into the house and were met at the front door by Gear and Candace. "Hey, G, I think he wants to come along." I said pointed at Perry, Gear gave me his best 'Why' look. Candace spoke up "Why would you want to take Perry? He a platypus, they don't do much." I looked at him and got an idea "When we find the boys they might not trust us. If we have Perry it might help us. You know, show that we were here." Candace thought and nodded "Makes sense, wait here while I get his things." she left and went she was out of earshot Gear turned to me "Okay, why are we really taking their pet?" before I could answer Candace came back with a tiny boy with a blue button on top. I mouthed 'Later' as Candace handed Gear the box. "That's it?" asked Gear taking the box "Phineas and Ferb made it for him. Just press the button." I nodded and picked Perry up into my arms and we said our last good byes to the family. Linda came up to us and hugged us once more and she whispered into my ear "Thank you your mother must be so proud of you." I sighed as I charged up the static saucer "Yeah, she would be, if she were alive." I said taking off. Perry looked up at me with sympathy.

We arrived at the hotel and changed back into our normal clothes. "I ask again, why bring the pet?" I nodded and Perry stood and explained who he was to Ricchie. He didn't take it as good as I did. He fainted, "Well, that went well." I said pulling Ricchie on his bed then I looked at Perry "You might want to rest up. When he wakes up he won't sop asking questions, trust me I know." he nodded and pulled out the box from Gears pocket. He presses the button and a small platypus bed appeared complete with mini Phineas and Ferb dolls and a blanket. "The boys made these for me when I had to go to the vet and we realized they couldn't come wit me." he said picking up the dolls and holding them close his eyes were tearful. "Hey," I put a hand on his shoulder "we're gonna find them." he nodded and tucked in. As I got into bed I thought about what Sharron and Pops said before I left. For some reason it scared me. They both acted like I wasn't coming back, and, when Sharron called me Static. How and when did she figure it out? I sighed and turn onto my side then back on my back. I conjured up an image on my mom. She was killed by a stray bullet during a gang attack on Dakota. I never really knew her and I think that is what hurts me the most. I felt something come lay with me. I looked to see Perry curled in a ball at my side holding his dolls. "Is that your mom?" he asked. I nodded and told him what happened. When I was done I didn't notice I was crying until Perry pointed out my tears. I dried my eyes and thanked him for listening he just smiled "Phineas and I use to have talks like this all the time. Only he talked more then I did." I then remembered what Candace had said when I recommended taking Perry. "They know about your identity?" he nodded "They found out a few months ago." and he told me about their adventure on Berk "If I didn't do something that monster would have killed _my_ Phineas. If I have to choose between Phineas and Ferb or the world I would choose the boys every time." I nodded "I know how you feel." and with that the two of us fell asleep.

The next morning we were given a tour of the tri-state area. We stopped at the police station, to Perry's disgust, to see what clues they found. To our disgust, we found they barely even investigated. "I don't see why you're so interested. I mean it's just a couple of dumb kids." Perry chattered angrily at this comment but the cop payed no mind "Besides, if they haven't come home yet they might not want to." now I was getting mad. "You do know that said dumb kids built _**a roller coaster in their backyard**_!" growled Gear. The cop just laughed "Yeah, I know what those two did. I have lost count of how many domestic disturbance calls we got this summer. Good riddance, I say. Makes my job easier." that was the last straw. My fist were clinched tight and sparking with angry power. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of his seat "Listen, you are going to go back there and get us everything you have on this case. Got it?" I snarled. Gear put his hand on my shoulder "Dude, ease up." he said, I dropped the cop and turned away in rage. "What are you waiting for? GO!" yelled Gear, I heard the cop scrabble away. I smiled "Thanks man. I almost lost it." Gear shook his head he still looked angry "You and me, Bro." Perry spoke from the floor "That jerk is lucky I have to keep up appearances. Other wise, I would be the one yelling." said jerk came back moments later with a folder. It looked empty making me even more enraged. I snatched the it out of his hand. Luckily for him, it was not empty, it had maybe seven things in it, though. "Anything else on the boys?" I asked in , what Gear calls, my Batman tone. He nodded and ran back to the back room and came back with three boxes of folders. "Like I said, one for each day of the summer." he said dropping the boxes on his desk "And there are twenty more in the back." I raised an eyebrow "Don't you put this stuff of computers?" the cop nodded I looked at Gear who nodded "Backpack, download all the stuff about Phineas and Ferb."

Back at the hotel we went through the info. It took hours but we finally found something odd. Several months ago there was an attack of killer robots and Phineas and Ferb lead the army that fought back. But, after the battle, the boys could remember anything about it and it was the same for the other people who took place in the battle. We asked Perry about this and he told us about how Phineas and Ferb fixed his nemesis' dimensional travel device and how they traveled to an other dimension and how in the end the boys gave up their memories of that day in order to keep Perry with them. The story made us work double time to find any clues. After three more hours it was time for patrol, so we left, did a quick sweep through the city, then went back to the room and turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes.

Chapter 3: Doofenshmirtz and Rescue.

There's a bit where it is in Phineas' pov.

I don't own Static Shock or Phineas and Ferb.

The next morning, we awoke to Perry's chatter. Apparently, that was how he would wake the boys. "Morning, guys." yawned Ricchie stretching. I just grunted and threw a pillow over my eyes. I pulled the pillow up when I heard Perry laughing "What's so funny?", "you just woke up the exact way the boys do. Phineas always says 'good morning' and Ferb tried to block out the sunlight with his pillow." I was confused "And that's funny how?" Perry giggled again "I was just thinking about how the boys would react if they discovered their morning habit are the same as the favorite heroes." when I thought about it, Perry was right, it was kind of ironic that our biggest fans unconsciously follow our sleeping patterns.

We decided to walk around in civilian mode. We were coming up to a cafe when someone called Perry from behind us. We turn to see a group of kids about Phineas and Ferb's age. There was a girl in a pink dress with long black hair with a pink bow on top of her head. Beside her were two boys one was small, he looked Indian, and the other was large and mean looking. Perry chattered when he saw them. The girl looked at me "Why is Perry with you?" the big boy spoke up "Yeah, he's Phineas and Ferb's pet." he sounded a little angry. I didn't know what to say so Ricchie saved me "I gather that you are friends of Phineas and Ferb?" the small boy nodded and I spoke up "We're watching him for some friends while he is looking for them." the girl looked confused "Who?" she asked "Static and Gear."

Their eyes got wide "Your friends with Static and Gear?" they asked in unison. I nodded, after a moment of shocked silents the girl introduced herself "I'm Isabella." "Buford" said the big boy "Baljeet" said the small boy. We sat down and talked, as it turned out Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella took part in the forgotten battle as well as everything the boys did this summer. "So, when did you all find out the boys were gone?" Buford answered "Isabella knew first, she's their neighbor. After her it was only a matter of time for the rest of us to figure it out." I nodded "It must have been hard for you to lose your friends so suddenly." they nodded. After a little more chit-chat Perry seemed to get an idea, so we left. When we were sure that no one was watching Perry stood "I think I got an idea who might have taken the boys. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, my nemesis."

We arrived at Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated "Is he trying to get arrested?" asked Gear. We went up to the roof and flew in through a conveniently open window. Once inside Perry signaled for us to in the air as he landed. Suddenly, a metal cage trapped Perry and a voice echoed from the shadows "Ah, Perry the Platypus, it took you long enough." Perry just rolled his eyes and came down. "Eh, who are you?" said the man who spoke earlier. "The guy who's wondering were the evil guy is." I sassed, "I am the evil guy." he said angrily. I turned to Perry "Really?" Perry shrugged "Oookkaay." I said using my powers to free Perry. Doofenshmirtz stared "Wait, I know you. Your Static and Gear, aren't you." he came forward quickly and shook my hand, catching me off guard. "It is quite an honor, really." I turned Perry again "Really?" Perry and Gear just started laughing.

"So what brings you two to the Tri-State Area?" asked Doofenshmirtz. "Have you heard about those two boys who were kidnapped?" he nodded "Why yes, in fact I... Wait, you're not blaming me are you?" Perry crossed his arms and glared "You're a very good candidate. Your evil, so to speak, and you are most likely aware that Perry would not attack when innocence is threatened." said Gear. Doofenshmirtz nodded "Yes, I'm aware, but, I would never sink so low as two abduct a child." I considered one had happened in the last five minuets "Gear, think about what just happened, there is no way he is evil enough to take the boys. Let's go, we have other leads to look at." I didn't let my two friends speak as I flew out the window. When we were outside Gear spoke "What leads?" I rolled my eyes "I just said that so he wouldn't get suspicious. We're going to follow him and see if he's hiding anything."

We followed him for hours without anything strange, as we were about to give up he started to act suspicious. He was outside a building looking to see if anyone was watching then he knocked on the door in a weird rhythm. The door opened revealing a big scary robot. Perry gasped in horror "That's a norm-bot. They are the robots that tried to take over the Tri-State Area. If they are here that mean Doofenshmirtz's more evil alternate dimension self is here." I gritted my teeth if that jerk was here he might want revenge on the boys for ruining his plans in both dimensions.

"We need to get in there." I whispered to Gear. He nodded "Backpack, disable the security system." Backpack jumped off of Gear and got to work. Seconds later Backpack came back and we were inside. It was brightly lit and from around the corner we heard voices "I'm telling you we're cutting it to close. I mean this is Static and Gear we're talking about. I may be able to convince Perry the Platypus, but, those boy have fought far worse then us. They will figure it out soon. I'm lucky I was able to convince them just now." the voice that answered was the same but it sounded more evil "For once your right, we will have to move the boys as soon as possible."

If we were going to save the boys we would have to do it now. I signaled for Perry and Gear to come to me "Alright, here's the plan. Perry, you go to the left side of the door, Gear, stay on the right, I'll go up top and on three we'll go in grab the boys and get the heck out of dodge." they nodded and we took our places. I held three finger and counted down from three. Everything after one was a blur. We went in at top speed and Perry and I zapped the two men while Gear tied them up with zap-caps. When they were tied. I began to interrogate them "Alright, we know you have the boys. Where are they?" I demanded. Alt. Doofenshmirtz refused to talk, but, when I began to spark angrily Doofenshmirtz of this dimension spilled "They're in the back room!" he yelped.

I looked at Gear "That was almost too easy." he said. I nodded and walked cautiously into the back room with Perry close behind me. I turned on the light and there in the middle of the floor was Phineas. He was out cold and motionless "PHINEAS!" screamed Perry running up him. He shook the boy trying to wake him. "Perry, we need to find Ferb and get out of here." called Gear, but, I don't think he heard him. He was too distraught about Phineas, then I heard a voice from the next room "Help! I'm in here!" the voice had a British accent and it pulled Perry down to Earth "Ferb? Where are you, we can't see you." he called. There was a banging sound from right behind me. I turned and blasted the wall away, behind the wall was Ferb. He used his arms to shield his face from the rubble of the wall. Ferb stood and ran to Perry and his brother. "Perry!" he cried hugging the platypus and crying. "Yo, we'll have to get reunited when we're some where safer." I yelled scooping up Phineas bridal style and got on my static saucer and extended the size so it would carry Ferb and Perry, too. "You take them to our room for now. I'll take care of these two." said Gear picking up the angry looking Doofenshmirtzes. I flew back to our hotel room and landed on the balcony. I carried Phineas in and laid him on my bed so I could better assess his wounds. He had a bad head wound and it was bleeding, it looked like he had a broken arm but it was hard to tell because Ferb kept trying to pull me away from his brother. He was afraid I was hurting him "Cool your jets, I'm trying to help him." I turned to Ferb and he stopped panicking at once.

Back at the place where they were being held he had never really realized that the people who were freeing him and brother were their heroes. Once he realized who I was he stayed out of the way. I turned to Perry "There are some bandages in my bag. I need you to get them." he nodded "On it." he said going into the bathroom where I kept my bag. I began to reassess Phineas. His arm wasn't broken but it was close. I would still have to splint it, his legs seemed fine aside from a few cuts and bruises, he also had a battered stomach and a fractured rib. Seeing all these wounds made me angrier then I was when we were at the police station. What monster would do this to a little kid, Ferb came over and looked his brother over with teary eyes. I wrapped the wounds and called Gear on the shock box and told him to pick up a splint while he was out.

When gear got back I asked him to make sure Ferb was uninjured while I wrapped Phineas' arm. Ferb only had some miner wounds, nothing serious. "Man," said Gear when I told him about Phineas' injuries "why do that Phineas but not Ferb?" Ferb answered "Because, everyone knows that I can't built without a blue print and Phineas always draws the blue prints. They wanted us to build a world domination machine and Phineas refused to design one. Every time they told him to design he would say no and they would instruct one of the norm-bots to take us to the back room they would make me watch as they..." he chocked unable to continue. Perry and I tried to comfort him but it was difficult because we were so angry.

Phineas pov

I awoke to sunlight on my face. I was warm and comfortable. Wait, warm and comfortable? Our cell was neither of those two. My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. At once I wished I hadn't as a pain in my ribs made me give a quite cry of pain. I looked around, I was in a hotel room, in a warm and soft bed. I felt a weight on my right side. I looked down at it and almost yelled with joy. Perry! I looked to my left and saw Ferb sound asleep in the bed next to mine. I looked at the floor and was shocked , no pun intended, when I saw Static. He was asleep on the floor using his arms as a pillow. Then, I realized what must have happened.

Static must have heard about our kidnapping and come to find us. I took off my blanket carefully as not to wake Perry and placed it over Static. I then went to the bathroom and when I came back I heard the door on the balcony open and I hid under the bed. It was hard because my arm was pretty badly hurt. I looked out the other side of the bed and saw Gear. I immediately felt dumb. Of course Gear would be with Static. I carefully crawled out from under the bed and got on to of it. Gear noticed me "Oh, hey, you're awake, good. Static was worried the head wound had put you into a coma." Head wound? Then I remembered the norm-bot had hit me on the head and that was what knocked me out. "Hungry?" asked Gear. I nodded and he threw me a pack doughnuts, I inhaled them.

Static pov

I woke up and realized I had a blanket draped over me "Hey, Static, heads up." the next thing I knew I was catching and package of powder doughnuts. I blinked and looked around. The first thing that really made me wake up was the fact that Phineas was awake and inhaling some doughnuts, too. "Hey, good to see you awake." I said getting to my feet and sitting next to the red head. He stopped mid-doughnut and stared at me. I laughed "Keep that up and you'll choke." I said walking to the bathroom. When I came back Ferb and Perry were waking up slowly and were each tossed a pack of doughnuts. Ferb caught his but Perry's hit him in the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes.

Chapter 4: Not over yet.

* * *

>I don't own Static Shock or Phineas and Ferb.<p><p>

We decided to take the boys home after they recovered a bit. Gear and I didn't really get to change back into Virgil and Ricchie because we needed to hide around the boys. Once Phineas' arm had healed they started asking if they could build again. I decided it was time to take them home. Gear and I were getting ready to leave suddenly Phineas screamed from the inside of the room "NO!" we ran in and saw Ferb holding his brother and starring at the TV in horror. I used my powers to turn up the volume "Thank Jack, sadly it is true. The second dimension Doofenshmirtz escaped the police today. He is believed to be armed and very dangerous. We also reach our hearts out to the two boys who were recently saved from there clutches. Be safe boys."

I stared in terror and turned to the terrified boys. Perry paced the room trying to think of ways to protect the boys without revealing that they knew his secret. I sighed and turned to Gear "Looks like we're gonna be here a little longer." I said. Gear flopped next to Ferb. "You don't have to stay here for us." said Phineas and Ferb nodded "Your families must be really worried." I smiled and shook my head. "Actually, Gears parents and my older sister think we here for a summer school trip. They don't know who we are." Gear put a hand on my shoulder "Static, we'll have to call them. This was only suppose to be a week long thing." I nodded and walked over to the phone. _Hello?_ "Hi, Pops." _Son, it good to here from you. How is it in Danville? _"It's great, but..." _But?_ "Something's happened. We're gonna be here longer then we thought." _I understand do what you have to, we'll... __**Is that Virgil?**__ Yes, Sharron. __**Give me that! **_

__I held the phone away from me ear. I knew what was coming _**VIRGIL HOPPKINS, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF! **_"Sharron, I don't..." _**DON'T GIVE ME THAT! WHERE ARE YOU REALLY! I LOOKED UP WANYE Co. AND IT SAID NOTHING ABOUT FUNDING A TRIP TO DANVILLE! **_"Sharron, will you just shut up and listen!" I yelled into the phone. Sharron stopped yelling and listened "We are in Danville. Wayne Co. Didn't announce it because it was that big a deal. Ricchie and I were the only ones who showed. _**Whatever, you just better be home soon. I've been stuck with your chores.**_ "Ah, about that." _**Virgil. **_"There's been a change and Ricchie and I have to stay a little longer. Sorry, got to go, bye." _**VIR...**_ I hung up and sighed. I would here about this later. I walked back into the room and was greeted by stares. It wasn't until then I realized how loud that had been. "Sharron?" asked Gear. I nodded and jabbed my thumb at the phone "You better call your parents, too. If their anything like Sharron then you might want to talk to your mom more then your dad."

Gear was in the other room talking to his mom and I was with the boys. "I'm sorry your sister is mad at you because of us." said Phineas sadly. "It's cool, man, if it was for this then it would be for something else. I think it is the only way she know to try and protect me. She is my big sis after all." Phineas nodded "So, your name is Virgil?" I sighed and took off my mask "Yeah, Virgil Hoppkins." Phineas smiled "We won't tell anybody. Right, Ferb. I mean we've kept Perry's secret." I smiled "Thanks, guys. You have no idea how hard it's been to keep this secret." Perry nodded able to relate.

Gear came out and noticed I wasn't wearing my mask. "We can take them off now." he said hopefully. I nodded and he took off his mask and put on his glasses. "Ah, much better." he said smiling. The boys smiled too as Ricchie introduced himself. After a while we decided we would still take the boys home and hang around. Just in case.

When we got to the house no one was home. The boys had an idea and ran into the back yard. Phineas and Ferb stared a the big tree in their yard and smiled. They sat down under it and relaxed. Phineas waved for us to join them. At once I knew why they would come here to relax. It was very peaceful. "So," I leaning against the tree "what's the plan?" Phineas smiled "Sit here causally until they notice us." I grinned the plan was brilliant if not a bit evil. We sat there for a while then we heard a car door. "Don't worry, Candace, where ever the boys are they probably have been rescued by Static and Gear." came Linda's voice. "I know, but it's just unnatural not seeing them in their room or under that stupid..." Candace turned and looked out the sliding glass door and dropped the groceries she was carrying. She yanked the door open and ran to her brothers. "PHINEAS, FERB!" she shrieked happily hugging her little brothers. Lawrence and Linda ran to the door and Linda collapsed at the sight of her boys. "MOM, DAD!" yelled the boys running to their parents. The reunion was very heart warming.

Sadly, we had to tell the family that it wasn't over yet. "Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," I started but was stopped when Mrs. Flynn hugged me and thanked me and Gear a thousand times for finding them. "Ma,am, I'm afraid that this isn't over." she pulled away confused "What do you mean?" I sighed "One of your sons' captors escaped this morning and I'm afraid he may come after the boy again." The family looked horrified. "Are you sure it was him? You may have made a mistake." said Candace optimistically. "There is no mistake." said Ferb "Phineas and I saw the report ourselves. It's him, we'll never forget that face." Phineas nodded and clung to Ferb, shacking. Linda sobbed as Lawrence comforted her as we told them what the boys had been through. "Oh, my poor babies." sobbed Linda. Lawrence was trying not to cry for his wife. Candace had taken the bays to their room so they could change because Isabella and the others were coming over. Apparently, they didn't know Phineas and Ferb were back yet. This would be fun.

Phineas came running down the stairs wearing an orange and white t-shirt and blue jean shorts followed by Ferb who was wearing a white shirt and purple overalls. They were both smiling like crazy and Linda stood up and wiped her eyes "How about some snacks?" she said waking into the kitchen. She came back with cookies and seven glasses of milk. Phineas and Ferb sat on the coach and munched on the cookies. "Would you two like some?" asked Linda. I looked at Gear "We shouldn't..." but then the smell of the cookies got to me "Are those chocolate chip?" the boys laughed and Phineas fell off the coach. Linda just smiled and nodded and offered us the plate. We shrugged and at on each side of the boys. I was by Phineas, who crawled back onto the coach, and Gear sat next to Ferb. A few minuets later the door bell rang and Phineas and Ferb got up and ran to the backyard dragging me and Gear with them.

We hid behind the tree and waited. Then, the kids we met a few days ago came into the yard. The boys giggled quietly and crept up the tree. When they were on a branch they flipped upside-down by their legs and started talking casually "You know, Ferb," said Phineas "they say money can't grow on trees. I wonder... THAT'S IT, hey, Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow." Their friends looked around to see where their friends were. Suddenly, Isabella got an idea and ran to the gate. She walked out then back in again "Hey, Phineas, whatcha' doooin'?" Phineas giggled when she looked under the tree and call "Phineas?" "Up here, Isabella." he called back waving. They all looked up and yelled with joy. The boys jumped down and hugged their friends. Then, Perry came out and chatter. "Hey, Perry, I thought Static and Gear were keeping an eye on you. "Actually, I think he was keeping an eye on us." I said making the kids turn. Isabella shrieked, "OH, COOL!" yelled Buford, and Baljeet, well, he fainted. I guess it was to much for a geek. Even if they are cool geeks. We sat in the yard playing with the kids and laughing. Finally, it was time for the others to go home.

Gear and I decided to hang around the house that night for a while. We sat on the roof and stood guard. It was getting late and I needed to sleep, bad. I tried talking to Gear but that didn't help. Suddenly, I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was dangling from the roof with Gear yelling at me to wake up. I quickly shook off the sleep and pulled out my static saucer and got back on the roof. We both laid on the roof catching our breath. Gear got his back before I did "DUDE, NO SLEEPING ON GUARD DUTY! ESPECIALLY ON THE FREAKING ROOF!" I nodded "Yeah, sorry, Man." I panted. "You know," said a voice "you two can come inside." we looked at each other then at the ground. Linda and Candace were there with their arms crossed, but, they were smiling. "Yeah, I guess that would be a bit safer." I said flying down followed by Gear. "Did we wake you?" asked Gear, Linda shook her head "Candace and I knew you two were up there for a while. We didn't say anything until just now when Static almost broke his neck." I blushed and we walked into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes.

I don't own Static Shock or Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 5: Late night attack.

After that first night we stayed around the house, and honesty I think we were lucky, because we got to see the boys in action. The morning after my roof dive I awoke to the sound of drills and hammers. Gear had been up at seven "Dude, you've got to see this." I walked over and my jaw dropped. There was a huge machine in the backyard. I wasn't sure what it was, but it must have taken forever to build. "Man, when do they get up? Midnight?" Gear shook his head "Nah, man, they got up at seven." I turned and gaped at the clock. It was only just then nine. "They built that in just two hours?" Gear nodded "They had a lot of help." He pointed to the kids we had met the day before and several girl scout looking girls. "Those girls are Isabella's fireside girl troop. They were in the forgotten battle, too. In fact, most of the kids in the city were part of the battle for the Tri-State area." I nodded and smiled "Want to go help?" Gear looked at me like I had two heads "Dude, no offense, but, DUH!"

Three weeks passed and I was having a harder and harder time explaining to Sharron why I wasn't home yet. After a week she began to worry, after two she would panic if I didn't call, and by the third week she practically wanted me on the phone with her 24/7 just so she knew I was safe. Pops never said it but it was clear he was worried, too. I hurt me not to tell Sharron, but I had a feeling she would only worry even more if she knew I was Static.

The good news was, Doofenshmirtz hadn't attacked in those three weeks. So Gear and I had hopes to return home and soon. But, those were dashed one Monday night. I had past out on the coach and was sleeping peacefully. Then, out of no where, Phineas and Ferb screamed. I bolted upright and flew, literally, into there room. A norm-bot was standing where the wall had been. I quickly fried it's circuits before it could escape. "Phineas, Ferb, where are you?" yell Candace searching for her brothers. They're parents were out for the night, so it was just us. "We're right here." said Ferb from inside the closet. I quickly moved some rubble and opened the closet. Ferb was holding a sobbing Phineas. Quickly Candace hugged her brother's. Then, I realized something was off. I had fought that battle alone. "Hey, where's Gear?" there was the sound of bricks moving and Gear spoke "Present, Mrs. teacher person." he grumbled. "GEAR!" I ran over to my friend "You okay, man? What happened?" Gear held his head "I came up to check on the boy. As soon as I open the door the wall exploded and I got hit in the head."

Candace sat on the ground at first I thought she was getting over the shock of the fact that we were just attacked after three weeks of nothing. Then, she pulled out her phone. "Mom. Yes, it's Candace. No. We were just attacked. No the boys and I are fine. Hold on. Static, Gear, are you two okay?" she looked at us "Miner concussion, but nothing serious." said Gear "Nothing that will scar." I said "Gear has a miner concussion, but says it's not serious and Static is fine. I know. Yeah, three weeks is along time. I don't know, mom. Okay, see you when you get here." she closed her phone and put her head in her hands "Mom and Dad are on their way home as we speak. I suggest we _try_ to get some more sleep." Ferb shook his head "Are you bloody kidding? There is noway we can sleep after that." Phineas, who seemed to have lost his voice, nodded and clung tighter to his brother. Candace sighed "I did say try. Come on lets see if we can get something to eat while we wait.

We all sat in the kitchen. It was uncomfortably quiet. Phineas and Ferb stared at their apples but didn't eat. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher came inside. We were checked over for injuries and asked a thousand time if we were hurt. Both Phineas and Ferb stayed quiet the whole time. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. The sun had risen and it was clear none of us would be able to sleep. So, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Gear, and I went into the back yard and sat under the tree. Not long after we got out there Isabella came into the yard and saw the whole in the wall. Then, it was her turn to ask if we were hurt. Phineas spoke for the first time that day. "I don't think we're going to build anything today, Isabella." he said "I understand, Phineas. I see you later." and with that she left. I leaned against the tree and sighed. If they were going to keep attacking at night Gear and I wouldn't stand a chance. We couldn't stay up that late. Not for multiple nights in a row.

That night I found Phineas and Ferb watching TV in the living room. "Hey, guys, let me guess. Can't sleep?" Ferb nodded "Yeah, me either." I said sitting next to them. We stayed like this until the was a small knock on the window. We all jumped and I got into a fighting form. I used me power to light the darkness and saw Robin knocking on the window and waving. I sighed in relief and opened the window allowing the boy wonder in. Phineas and Ferb peeked over the coach. Robin noticed them and smiled "That them?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah, none of us could sleep." Robin turned to me and looked serious "You saved them, why haven't you gone home?" I was taken aback by the question "One of the guys who took them escaped and is after the again. Didn't you know that?" he shook his head "No, all I know is the Wayne Co. has been getting twenty calls a day from your sister asking when you'll be home. It got annoying after call number twelve." I sighed "I know, man, she's been bugging me, too." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "What can I do? I can't leave them. This isn't over yet." Robin looked at the boys sadly and sighed "Well, catch this guy and get home before Batman get mad, and you know how he is when he's mad." I shivered "Don't remind me."

After Robin left I collapsed on the coach next to Phineas. A couple of hours later Phineas and Ferb fell asleep on the coach. I draped my coat over them and went to the kitchen. Perry was sitting in his bed looking worse then me. "Morning, Perry." I said pouring a glass of orange juice. "Morning." he grumbled, I sat at the table and leaned back in the chair. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher came into the kitchen after a while and made some coffee. "Morning, Static." She said "Good morning, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." I said rubbing my eyes. She noticed "Didn't sleep?" she asked. I shook my head and yawned "You?" I asked. She shook her head and sipped her coffee. "Um, ma,am, you see my family does know about who I am and are starting to worry." she nodded and I went on "Normally, Gear and I would be home by know, but with this creep still out there..." I stopped and bowed my head. "You want to go home don't you?" she asked I nodded "But, we can't leave the boys unprotected. If anything happened to them because we weren't around I could never forgive myself." she seemed to be waiting for me to say a had a plan, but to be honest I didn't know what to do. When she noticed this she thought

"Hm... Well the boys aren't safe in Danville and I need to get home. Then the plan is simple." she said and I looked up surprised "As much as I hate to I think it's best that the boys go to Dakota for a while. At least until this maniac is caught." I blinked. Wow, that was simple. I bit my bottom lip, how would Sharron react? "I guess that's the best plan we have." Then, I snapped my finger getting an idea "And, if the night attack continue then there is a group of bang babies that move around at night because the sun is toxic to them. So, they can protect them at night." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher smiled and nodded.

Later, we explained our plan to everyone else. Phineas and Ferb agreed to the plan as long as we took Perry. But, I don't think he would let us leave with out him. Candace was reluctant but in the end agreed. Mr. Flynn-Fletcher did whatever his wife told him to so he was fine with it. Just one more person to deal with. Sharron.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number to my house. _Hello? _"Hey, Sharron, it's Virgil." _Virgil? It's about time you called._ "Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm bring a couple of kids home with me. There parents are on vacation and they need a place to stay." _Excuse me, you take forever to get home and now your dropping this on us? __**Sharron, who is that? **__It's Virgil, Daddy. __**Let me talk to him. **__Okay.__** Son?**_ "Yeah, dad." _**What's got your sister all worked up?**_ "Well, I am bringing work home, dad." I said. _**Alright, at least your coming home. We'll be at the air port waiting for you. Do you want me to call Ricchie's parents? **_"I think he would like that. Thanks, dad." I hung up. It was time to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes.

Chapter 6: Ebon and HotStreak.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Static Shock.

Phineas, Ferb, Gear, and I were sitting in the limo. None of us spoke. Ricchie and I were in civilian mode. "Your destination, Master Ricchie." said Alfred stopping the car. "Thanks, Alfred." he said getting out. "Later, Ricchie." I said giving him a fist bump "See ya, V, and you two," He spoke to Phineas and Ferb "don't eat anything Sharron makes." and with that he climbed out and was greeted at the door by his mom. I watched until the house was out of sight.

After a while we arrived at my house. "Thanks for the lift, Alfred." I said climbing out "Your quite welcome, Sir. You three take care." I nodded and shut the door. Phineas and Ferb stared at my house then looked at me. Perry chattered nervously reflecting his owners emotions. "Well, what are we waiting for? Uh, you guys go first." I said nudging them toward the door. We walked in "Pops, Sharron, I'm home. There's someone I what you to meet." We looked around the house. "There not home, Virgil." I jumped and the boys hid behind me. I turned "Adam, man don't scare me like that!" I said relaxing. Adam laughed "I'm sorry, I could help it. So are these your new friends?" I nodded "This is Phineas and Ferb, and that is their pet platypus, Perry." Perry chattered. Adam knelt down "Aren't you two a bit young to be at a advanced science convention?" he asked. Phineas smiled "Yes, yes we are."

"So, where are Sharron and Pops?" I asked flopping onto the coach. "They are out of town for a few day. They asked me to apologize for not meeting you at the airport." I sighed "They go crazy on me for taking so long to get home and when I get here they leave. How is there fair?" Adam looked at me sadly "Will it cheer you up if I tell you that I ordered pizza and invited Ricchie to stay the night." I sat up smiling "Yes, yes it would." I said and Phineas and Ferb started laughing.

Ricchie arrived two minuets before the pizza. We ate and talked and, for Phineas and Ferb, discussed what we were going to do tomorrow. So far the boys were doing a good job of keeping Gear's and Static's secret. Even when they talked about us it was like they weren't looking Static and Gear. "Hm, hey, Virgil, tomorrow could you show Ferb and I around Dakota?" asked Phineas "Sure, man." I said. Adam spoke up "Maybe I should come, too. In case there's a bang baby attack." Phineas and Ferb looked at Adam confused "Bang baby?" asked Phineas. Adam nodded "Teens who were affected by this thing called the big bang. They are what we like to call meta-humans. I'm a meta-human." Phineas dropped his pencil "You are?" Adam nodded again "I'm known as Rubber band man. Static and Gear are meta-humans, too." Phineas and Ferb looked at me and Gear and we gave a slight nod to confirm what he had said. "Cool." Phineas smiled and finished his pizza and when the rest of you were done we played video games until we passed out.

The next morning, we were up at seven and Phineas and Ferb were ready to go. Adam ended up having a meeting that day so he couldn't come. "You guys be careful out here, and watch out for HotStreak and Ebon. They were released yesterday." Adam warned. I nodded and led the boys out. "Who are HotStreak and Ebon?" asked Ferb "Their a couple of really bad bang babies. Ebon can control shadows and HotStreak can make and control fire. You don't mess with them unless your a meta-human, and even then only strong meta-humans have beat them." Phineas and Ferb seemed to get the message and nodded.

We were down town and decided to get ice cream. When we came out of the shop someone spoke from behind us. "Virgil Hoppkins and Ricchie Foley, well, look who finally decide to come home." We turned and Frieda and Daisy were standing there looking very angry. "Daisy, Frieda, hey." Daisy marched forward and poked me in the chest "Don't 'hey' us where have you two been? You were suppose to help us with setting up our stand at the summer festival." I didn't know what to say "Uh, we were, um, you see we, uh..." at that moment Perry chattered and got the girl attention. "Oh my gosh, is that a platypus?" cooed Frieda "Ooooh, sooo cute!" they knelt down and pet him. Then Daisy spotted Phineas and Ferb and I got an idea "You see,guys, we went to Danville for a while and we met these two. Frieda, Daisy, meet Phineas and Ferb. The Platypus your fawning over is their pet, Perry." They smiled at the boys who, for their part, were doing a good job playing the shy type. Phineas tried to hide behind my legs while Ferb hid behind Ricchie.

We were about to go to the movies, Frieda and Daisy included. When I saw something strange in the ally. Perry must have seen it, too because he trotted over to the ally. "Perry?" called Phineas chasing after his pet followed by Ferb. "Guys, come back." I called running after them. The boys chased Perry deep into the ally before finally catching him. "Perry, what's gotten into you?" I heard Phineas say in the distance.

Suddenly, a shadow flew next to me. Ebon! "PHINEAS, FERB, RUN. EBON IS COMING YOUR WAY!" I called. I picked up the pace and ran passed the shadow that was Ebon. The boy were up ahead. They hadn't heard my warning! Phineas saw me coming "We got him." he said walking back towards me. "NO, RU.. AH!" Ebon formed a portal right under me and took his half form. Where he was half dude half portal. I was sinking slowly and struggling "VIRGIL!" cried Phineas putting Perry down and running to my aid. Ebon knocked them away "I'll deal with you two later." he said. I was up to my neck in the portal now, still with no clue where I would end up. Suddenly, something attached to my hand. "What?" Ebon turned and saw Perry struggling to pull me out. "Now, boys!" he yelled. Ebon turned to see the boys pointing some shooters at him. "FIRE!" cried Phineas the balls struck Ebon in the head and I felt his grip loosen. Perry pulled me out and I pulled his mini grappling hook off of my wrist. "Nice catch, man, thanks." Ebon stood up and held his head "Man, he did say they were smart. I'm outta here."

I sat on the ground staring at where Ebon had been standing. "What was that about?" asked Phineas confused and scared. I stood up and sighed "I think Doofenshmirtz has gotten to the bang babies." I said "We'll really have to watch our backs now." they nodded and we walked back to the theater.

The others were waiting outside the theater looking worried "Hey, guys!" I called waving. Ricchie quickly ran up to me "What took you guys so long?" I looked at Daisy and Freida, who were making sure the boys were okay, "Later." I murmured. He nodded and I pulled out my phone and pretended to be talking to someone "Adam? Whoa, whoa, slow down. What no, it's okay. We're on our way. Yeah. Okay, I'll tell them." I closed my phone and Daisy looked at me "What's wrong?" "Adam said there's a meta-human on the loose and said we should go home cause this is a really bad one." I said "Sorry girls, maybe we can pick this up tomorrow." said Ricchie taking Ferb's hand as I took Phineas'. We ran and stopped at Ricchie's house and I took Ferb's hand. "Later, guys. Be careful." we nodded and Ricchie walked inside.

We were walking back to my house with our guards up. I looked everywhere before we went anywhere and we never went into ally ways. Phineas and Ferb had become, literally, afraid of their own shadows. Terrified that it was Ebon. We were almost there when Phineas noticed something odd. "Uh, Virgil, what does HotStreak look like?" he asked "Well, he's white, he likes to wear baggy pants and a tight red shirt, and his hair makes it look like his head is on fire." Ferb stopped and pointed "You mean like him?" I looked up and saw him standing there. HotStreak he was walking right toward us. "GO, RUN!" I yelled and we took off in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, at the other end of the sidewalk was Puff and Onyx. "Who's that?" asked Phineas backing away. I picked up the boys and ran down an ally.

We quickly hid behind a dumpster and I got into costume. "Wait here okay." I said taking off and coming up behind the villains. " Well, looks to me like you got the old group together." I said shooting bolts of electricity at them. "Static!" said Puff angrily "Where did you come from?" Onyx spoke up "Yeah, and where have you been?" I grinned "What did you miss me? If you need to know I was in Danville." HotStreak threw a fireball at me. I dodged quickly and did it again when Puff blew some acid gas at me. "Man, you guys got sloppy." I said dodging a trash can thrown by Onyx. This went on for a while then I heard a cry from the ally. The villain's turned and I stared in horror. Carmendillo had Phineas and Ferb "I got them guys, let's go!" he called. The boys struggled in his grip as he held them over the ground. "Let them go!" I yelled flying toward Carmen.

Suddenly, I felt something hit me and I crashed to the ground. "STATIC!" cried the boys as I tried to get back up. My vision was fuzzy but I could make out the forms of the teens. Puff knelt down to where she was face to face with me "We weren't sloppy, Static, we were distracting you." she blew a puff of knock out gas in my face and I began to get pulled into a deep sleep. Then, black matter surrounded the bang babies. Carmen let out a cry of shock then yell "Their gone! Those stupid kids are gone!" The world was fading fast, then someone picked me up and carried me away from that place. My last conscious thought was of the boys and Perry. I hoped they were okay.

Phineas pov

Ferb and I sat behind the dumpster and waited for the evil meta-humans to leave. I was shacking, this was way scarier then anything we had ever faced before. Ferb put a comforting arm around my shoulder and hugged me. We stay like this for a while, then the dumpster was moved reveling a giant armadillo. Perry leaped at it but he just swatted him aside. Perry hit the wall and slid to the ground, out cold. The armadillo grabbed me and Ferb and held us above the ground. I yelped in fear and struggled against his grip. "I got them guys, let's go!" he yelled. Static flew toward us "Let them go!" he yelled. Then, HotStreak hit him in the back with a fireball and Static crashed. "STATIC!" cried Ferb and I in horror. I struggled harder as they started to gang up on the injured hero. The girl blew something in his face and he passed out.

She came toward me and Ferb. I gasped when I realized she was going to breath the same stuff in our faces. "Ferb, hold you breath!" I cried. Ferb obeyed and the girl smirked "You two will have to breath sooner or later. I suggest you get this over with." she said. I shook my head. I think I was getting on her nerves.

Suddenly, this black stuff appeared out of no where . Someone grabbed me out of the grip of the armadillo and carry me away. When I was able to see again I saw we were under ground. The one who took us away from the ally was a teenage boy, he had sunglasses on as well as a large trench coat. "Ssstay hhere." he stuttered an ran to a man hole above us. He stood there at the bottom and rung his hands nervously. Finally, a very built woman came down. She had something in her arms and upon closer inspection I noticed it was Static. I sat where the boy had put me Ferb was next to me. He hugged me protectively and watched as they carefully placed Static on a coach. Then, a thin girl crawled through the hole and covered it. She was carrying something, too. "PERRY!" I cried breaking free of Ferb and running up to the girl. "Here," she said gently placing him in my arms "he should be okay." she said kindly. Then, she turned to the lady who brought in Static. "Is he okay?" she asked. "He's got a small head wound but he should be okay. It doesn't help that he breathed Puff's knock out gas." I was confused and scared. Who were these people? The girl who brought in Perry looked at us and saw we were scared. "It's alright. We're friends of Static's. We're on your side. Last night Static came down here and told us you guys need protection at night. You see we can't move around in sunlight. It or an light for that fact is deadly to us. So we were the perfect ones for the night watchers." well, at least they were nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Two geniuses, an agent, and two heroes.

* * *

>Chapter 7: Adam learns the truth. Final Chapter.<p><p>

Adam pov

I sat in the kitchen, I was worried. Vergil and the boys had yet to come back and it was getting late. I stood and paced before turning on the news. "_And in other news, child protegees, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, were rescued a few weeks ago by none other then our own Static and Gear. The boys are believed to be staying with the heroes until their kidnapper is recaptured." _I stood bolt up right and groaned "Leave it to Static to put others in danger." then I realized that Virgil and Ricchie had just taken to hunted boys out into a meta-human infested city. The meta-breed wouldn't miss a chance like that. "Darn it, Static!" I changed and ran out of the house to search. I ran into Gear and was surprised not to see Static. "Adam, have you seen Static. He didn't show up for patrol." I slapped my head and groaned "Great, four people are missing." Gear looked puzzled "Four?" I nodded "Those two boy you and Static saved and my girlfriend's brother haven't come home yet and I'm starting to worry.

Gear nodded "Well, it is night. I have an idea. Come on." I followed to teen and we landed at an abandon subway entrance. "Hey, Night-breed. We need your help." he called and young delicate girl came out "Gear, thank goodness. Hurry." we followed her to the station area. There were the boys and Static. Phineas looked up and smiled "Gear, Adam!" he cried happily. Quickly Gear walked up to Static, who was out cold. "What happened?" he asked in a panic. "He was knocked to the ground by Hotstreak and then Puff blew some knock out gas into his face." my heart stopped and the boys' eyes got teary. "He was trying to help us. We got separated from Virgil and these meta-humans cornered us. Static came and fought them." said Phineas shaking in sadness. Ferb put an hand on his shoulder, but I saw something then that didn't make any since. Phineas was about to say more but Ferb shook his head a bit. Only I caught it. I raised an eyebrow but didn't bring it up.

I took the boys home and waited for Virgil to come as well. I was pacing again when the door opened. We ran into the living room and I gasped in horror. Virgil was slumped against the door with Gear next to him. "I found him when I was finishing the patrol. I think he's hurt." I quickly moved over and took the fainting boy from the hero. "Virgil, what happened?" I asked in concern. "Hot- Hotstreak." he muttered before passing out. I carried him to his room, leaving the boys with Gear. I laid Virgil on his bed and pulled up the blankets. He slept peacefully and as I watched him sadly. 'I should have gone with them. I could have left the meeting for another day. This wouldn't have happened if I did.' I thought sourly "I'm so sorry, Virgil." I whispered. Then, I turned to leave the room. One way or another, Hotstreak would pay for this. I changed and noticed the boys were standing at the door "You're leaving?" asked Phineas. I sighed and nodded "Lock all the door and don't answer for anyone. Not even me. I'll get in on my own. Stay with Virgil, please." they nodded and I left.

Phineas pov

After Adam left, Ferb, Perry, and I went around every inch of the house and locked everything. After that, we went back to Virgil's room and found him awake, but only barely. "How are you feeling?" I asked walking up to him. "Terrible, where's Adam?" I looked at Ferb then back at Virgil "He went to find Hotstreak. He muttered something about 'one way or another.'" suddenly the shock box went off. "Static, you need to get here now! Rubber-band man has lost it. He's furious Virgil was hurt and is all over the city searching for Hotstreak." Virgil cursed under his breath and changed into his costume. "You know the routine, boys." we nodded and to my surprise ran to their bags and pulled out their shooters. "Um, not what I meant..." I interrupted him "Like we're missing this." Static grinned "I had a feeling you would say that. Alright, let's go." I looked at Ferb ,who nodded, and jumped out the window after the hero.

We found Ricchie half way across the city and he showed us where rubber-band man was. He had a couple of meta-humans pinned against a wall. Static flew forward and I thought I saw him sway a bit, which worried me. "Adam!" called Static as he landed and stumbled forward weakly. I gasped when I realized he was still weak from the first attack. "What do you want? I'm busy." Static stepped forward weakly. "What are you doin', man. This is going to help Virgil." Adam flinched "How..?" Static collapsed before Adam could finish and the meta-humans ran as he caught the teen hero. "Virgil!" yelped Ferb. He quickly covered his mouth with both his hands and his eyes got wide. Adam looked at us in surprise "Virgil?" he looked at the sleeping hero and carefully took off the mask. "Oh my god, Sharron is going to kill me." I shook "And Virgil's going to kill us." I said staring at him.

We went back to Virgil's house and Adam put him to bed again. Then, he came down to us in the living room. "So all this time, Static was Virgil, and I trash talked him while he was right there? Oh man, I feel bad." he placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

Adam pov

I felt really bad about trashin' Static now. Maybe I was wrong about him. Now that I know who he is I realize the risk he's taking to protect the boys. He's already been beaten to a pulp once for them. There was a groan from the stairs and Virgil came down. He was still wearing his costume and holding is head. "Man, I hate it when Puff does that." he grumbled. Suddenly, I had an idea the would get the boys out of trouble with Static.

"Um, Static." I pointed to the mirror next to him. He turned and looked "YIKE!" he yelped, stumbling back. "Well, this is awkward." I said "How so?" asked Virgil "All that Static trashin' and the hero himself was sitting next to me the whole time. I suppose that explains why you always left when I started." he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Virgil pov

In the end, Adam wasn't mad, just embarrassed. Later that night there was a report on the news that the boys' kidnapper had been recaptured and returned to his dimension. It was time to take the boys home. I only regretted that Pops and Sharron didn't get to meet them. "Come and visit sometime, okay?" said Phineas. I nodded and the boys got on their plane home. I knew their parents would be waiting for them their. I ran to the bathroom and changed. I flew after the jet until I couldn't anymore, waving at the boys. They waved back and Perry waved as well. They flew out of sight and I watched them for a while. Trying to convince myself not to fly after them. Adam stretched up to me "Come on ,Virgil, lets go home before we get attacked." he joked. I nodded and flew away. 'Note to self: Keep an eye out for giant unicycles.' I thought.


End file.
